Care Package
is a multiplayer killstreak reward in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. After achieving a killstreak of 4, or 3 with the Hardline perk, the player will be given a special smoke grenade that emits red smoke. A helicopter drops a large crate at the point designated by the smoke. This crate can contain a full ammo restock, or any killstreak EXCEPT Emergency Airdrop, Tactical Nuke, or another Care Package. This helicopter can be shot down before dropping the care package. Care Packages appear on the radar. Friendly care packages are green while enemy care packages are red. It is''' very''' important to know where to place your smoke grenade. If you are too far in the open, your package may be easily accessible to others. If you are under a building or some sort of structure, the care package may get stuck on top of you. It is also important to know where your package will land. Care Packages can crush and kill a player if it lands on him - hostile or friendly. No matter how fast, as long as it's going down, it's a one-hit kill. Care Packages can also kill by rolling down hills onto players. The probability of any given item is as follows (according to PC code): 14.78% - UAV 14.78% - Ammo 13.04% - Counter UAV 10.43% - Sentry Gun 10.43% - Predator Missile 9.57% - Precision Airstrike 6.09% - Harrier Airstrike 6.09% - Attack Helicopter 4.35% - Pave Low 4.35% - Stealth Airstrike 2.61% - Chopper Gunner 2.61% - AC-130 0.87% - EMP Image:Care-package-screenshot.jpg|A Care Package before being collected Trivia * A not so wellknown fact: You run incredibly fast (faster than SMG/Sniper rifle with Lightweight while holding the Care Package smoke canister (from Care Package, Sentry Gun or Emergency Airdop) as well as knifing at triple speed (faster than Tactical Knife). Alot of 'Runner' builds (a.k.a Knifer/Ninja/Ghost) are focused around a Sniper rifle for the Ghillie suit with Marathon, Cold Blooded Pro and Ninja Pro/Commando, with any sidearm with the Tactical Knife attachment, until a 4 kill streak. Cold Blooded Pro adds confusion, as they don't expect enemies to run headlong towards them, and coupled with the ununiform Ghillie suit, can lead to immense confusion amongst enemy ranks as you knife them. This build is surprisingly effective and quite fun. * Since the 1.05 patch, 1 Kill can be earned from a care package killstreak reward that counts toward the next killstreak reward you have chosen. However, if the care package-given killstreak reward gets more then 1 kill, these other kills DO NOT count toward your next killstreak. Also, if the care package itself crushes an enemy, it will count toward the user's killstreak. * Though a difficult feat due to the small amount of time it spends on the map, the care package delivery helicopter can be shot down. However, no points are awarded to the player that manages to do so, but will count toward challenges that involve destroying killstreaks (I.E. Cold Blooded pro.) Care package delivery helicopters can also be shot down before they drop their load. This feat is most easily pulled off if the player positions himself on a high area with a full 360 degree, unobstructed view of the skies. The player will need to pay close attention to his map and respond quickly to the incoming delivery helicopter. If lucky, the delivery helicopter will take a longer route than normal and cross over more of the map than necessary before dropping off its care package. This give's the player an opportunity to shoot it down. When shot down with the care package still attached, the care package detaches from the helicopter and falls down. No points are awarded for this either. Having to concentrate on this one task ruins your game however, and since there are no awards it is usually never attempted by anyone. * Like Tactical Insertion, the player can choose to forego using the package, and instead use it as bait for ambushing an unsuspecting enemy. However, the player may be killed by the intended victim(s), who may then take the package for themselves. * Players often use the package in hopes of getting a better streak bonus such as AC-130 or Chopper Gunner. They also find it easier to obtain. * The radius from which players can open a care package actually forms a sphere - allowing some lucky players to capture a care package from underneath it. This can commonly be done in maps like Favela. * While shooting down the delivery helicopter may award no points, it will count towards the Cold-Blooded challenges (destroy x amount of enemy killstreak rewards) * Drop it away from all the chaos. You are less likely to be killed while waiting to get it. * It is generally inadvisable to use the Care Package killstreak on Hardcore game types, as particularly malicious teamates will simply kill you and steal the package. (Unless playing on one of the "Ricochet" game types.) This is even more applicable towards Emergency Airdrops for the same reason. * If you get either a UAV or counter-UAV in your care package it would actually be better to give the care package to a teammate, doing this will give you more points and you will still be getting the benefits of the UAV/counter-UAV. Category:Multiplayer